Qunari Do Not
by RenegadeMage
Summary: Okay, so what started out as a quick short story has spiralled into a few drabbles of my Kossith head cannon. Some of the events may be represented during the Inquisition, but I have no way of knowing if they will be actually happening. Just my own little ideas for amusement :)
1. Qunari Do Not Love

**_Qunari Do Not Love_**

_You wish to hear a story?  
>Alright, let me tell you about the time the Champion and the Warden...<br>Oh? You want to hear a new story?  
>Well... let me think...<em>

The night was late, and still young Taurus did not sleep a wink. He stared grumpily to the roof of his bunk bed, listening to the slight breathing sound of the sleeping babe above his head. How he wished he too would fall asleep. But no luck, not this night. No, this night his head would be plagued with a horrible aching.

He brushed his silver hair back away from his face, then had to do so again as the strands returned to their original position. He groaned, he needed a haircut. No doubt his parents would protest, it was against their preferences. But he detested his hair being long.

The young boy wiggled about tirelessly in his small cot. His head throbbed with the prospect of his oncoming adulthood. He cursed secretly into his pillow, he doubted many other boys his age felt such agony. But, his Papa always reassured him when he reached maturity, he too felt similar pains. Growing horns tended to do that.

…

Ah, I see you are now confused. Here, let me start over. See, this boy was no ordinary boy. This child, was of Kossith race. Kossith, you do not know what that is? Oh, I see… I suppose, it is not a term commonly used. You might know him better as a Qunari. Ah yes, I thought you might recognize that name. No doubt you have heard many nasty tales of the Qunari. One perhaps involving a certain Champion of Kirkwall? The fearless rogue who slayed the evil and merciless oxman leader, the Arishok. Or the stoic and dangerous Qunari who travelled with the Hero of Ferelden, serving his penitence for murder?

Yes, many have heard of the fearsome horned brutes. How they come to our shores in the dead of night, how they pluck innocent children from their homes and make them submit to their barbaric religion. How they torture and maim their own people, if they so much as smile or speak out of term. Apparently they do not even care for their own offspring. How could they? Qunari feel no love.

Well, my dearest one, I can assure you, many of these tales are a farce. I know for a fact, that some of these horned devils were not in fact beasts, they are men, women and children. Just like you and I. This tale I wish to tell you, well, it is all the truth. How do I know you ask? Well, let's just say… I was rather close to the source.

…

Indeed, his Papa reassured him what he felt was natural, nothing to worry over. But he could not for the life of him, ignore the constant ringing in his skull. Perhaps, fresh air would have done the trick. Nothing like the cool Orlesian air to calm his mind.

Creeping from under his blanket, the young grey skinned boy quietly slumped to the floor. As his heavy feet touched the floorboards, they creaked under stress. His face screwed up in a wince. His current home was far too rickety, he would surely wake his parents up if the noise continued. Or worse, he might have awaken…

"What are you doing?" a small voice peeped from above. "Where are you going?"

"Parshaara." He hissed. "I wish to get a drink. Go back to sleep, little Ash."

His little sister scrunched her face up in protest. She didn't like it when her big brother lied to her, and she always knew when he lied to her.

"I'll tell Mamma you are sneaking out again." She pouted.

"No, please don't." he desperately waved his hands about. "Please, I am just getting a drink. Honest."

"You are a stupid horned Qalaba…" her eyes watered. "You never tell the truth. You stink, and I hope you grow little curly horns."

Taurus groaned. Though he loved his little sister, she was a pain in his grey ass.

"Alright, I'm sorry I lied Ash. I just want to get some fresh air, my head is killing me." He rubbed his forehead where several armored plates began to sprout.

"Please don't go…" her lip quivered. "I'm scared."

"Of what, little Imekari?" he tilted his head up.

"Of the bas…" she visibly shivered. "I heard Papa tell Mamma today that humans tried to hurt him. They called him a 'filthy bison' and told him we had to leave, before they cut his horns out…" her voice near squealed.

Taurus clambered up the ladder, gently shushing his sweet little sister. He stroked her short silver hair all tied up in a messy ponytail. Being so young, she could have been mistaken for a human child in dim lighting. Sadly, this would only be temporary. Eventually, she would look just as their mother did. And share the same curse. He sighed, luckily he was spared that little 'gift', but sweet Ash had not.

"My little snoop." He cooed lovingly. "What have we been told about spying?"

"To not do it, especially on grown-ups." She sniffed.

"That's right." He suppressed a chuckle. "Besides, you could have easily misheard Papa, you don't always listen when you are supposed to, let alone when you aren't."

Ash pouted, then wiped her watery eyes.

"But what if I did? What if people come for us… like they did last time?" her lip quivered.

"Then, we shall leave again." He shrugged. "No biggy."

"But what if they get mad…what if…"

"Hey, Papa won't let anyone hurt us." Taurus shook his head. "Those bas wouldn't stand a chance against the mighty Arvaarad of the Tal-Vashoth." The young oxman grinned devilishly. His little sister giggled.

"Papa doesn't like that name."

"Well, that's what the humans would probably call him. Or 'Qunari'." He shrugged. "Besides, Mamma is more than capable of zapping a few stinky bas. And, what have I told you to do if you get into trouble?"

"Close my eyes, take a deep breath, then do this." She lifted her tiny hand, several little sparks left her fingers. "Then, run like a bull on fire."

"That's right." He lightly bumped his sibling's forehead with his own. "Now, go back to sleep. And when you awake, we shall play horseback. In exchange for not telling on me?"

"Alright." She giggled and laid back down on her pillow. Her older brother lifted the blanket up and wrapped it snuggly around the young one, then returned her small stuffed rabbit to her hands.

With a last wave goodbye, the boy quietly slide down the bed onto the floor. Quietly, he sneaked to the windowsill. Luckily their mother had left it open that night, no need to yank it from its squeaky base. Deciding to go out only in his shorts, the boy clambered over the windowsill. With a quick look over the shoulder, to ensure he was not to be followed, he gracefully flung out onto the wall.

Now, his body was not built for such maneuvers. No, it was built like a strong young Kossith should be built, as his father would proudly claim. As each day passed, the boy grew larger and stronger. And yet, he still remained as graceful as the smallest of elves. No doubt that helpful trait would be lost with age, along with his innocent mind. Already he sensed the severity that came with being a part of his race.

As he climbed down the stone wall, he could hear the faint snores of his father echo the lower part of the house. Papa fell asleep keeping guard, he thought. This confirmed what Ash had overheard. The humans had threatened their stay. No doubt, the family would have to pack up and leave again. He wondered where they would go this time. Probably Ferelden, it would be closer than anywhere else. The thought was exciting, another land for the young boy to explore.

He clambered easily down the wall and landed with a slight thump to the earth. He moved with great ease and stealth, almost as elegantly as a little spider. He chuckled. He should have nicknamed himself Spider, rather than another name for bull. Well, it was more so from the constellation his father had pointed out. From that moment on, he wanted to be called Taurus. Too bad he didn't have friends to oblige with that request.

He was Kossith, who would care for him? Even his own kind found him repulsive. Once on their travels they had come across people of their race, and yet they were not. Tal Vashoth, his father called them. A past their Papa was never proud he took part in. But what choice did he have? What choice did his mother have? Love was not accepted in their race, nor was betraying the Qun.

Qun. Taurus spat onto the grass. All the boy knew of it caused him to despise it further. His father detested the mention of the belief in his presence, but their mother still held some of her belief. How could she not? Saarebas found it hard to completely break the chains of their past endures. Some nights he would sneak out to find his mother curled by a fire, huddled into herself, fingers tracing the marks left upon her grey lips. Scars, that would never heal. Just like her horns. He remembered the awkward occasion when Ash asked if she would have no horns like Mamma. Their mother simply shook her head and stated she would have lovely horns when she came of age.

Horns, the thought of the word brought pain to the boys mind. He wished he wouldn't have been burdened with the blighted things. He was informed, much to his distress, that no doubt he would grow ones the size of their fathers. Joyous, considering the size of the senior oxman's horns allowed his kid sister to ride him like a swing. Apparently this was something to be proud of. In Par Vollen, the bigger the horns the more power you held. Bah, what would Taurus care for power, or for his races home land? He would never belong there. He didn't belong anywhere.

He continued to walk. The cooling breeze was doing wonders, just as he suspected. His large feet left marks in the damp grass with each step. The starlight reflected of his grey skin, smooth and unblemished. He was still very young and had never seen battle before, so of course his body would appear perfect. That would soon change, with the growing of his horns came the training. Something his father had obviously been excited for since the day of his birth.

Taurus didn't want to learn how to fight. He didn't like the idea of hurting someone, even if they deserved it. He snorted, how un-Qunari.

Suddenly, his pointed ears pricked up. Something was moving in the trees nearby. Something close, something large. He sniffed the air. Whatever it was, it smelt of blood and death. He slowly crept back into the shadows, he couldn't fight, but boy could he run.

There wasn't a need though. Out from the trees, a large four legged beast stepped. The catlike creature sniffed the air, sensing it was not alone. It eyes stopped on the Kossith boy hidden barely within the bushes. It took a seat, declaring it was either unfazed or curious with its company.

Taurus stepped forward. He hadn't seen an animal like this before. Its large ears pointed upward as it focused on the boy, who slowly moved closer and closer. He held out a hand, as if inviting the beast to approach.

"Hello." He quietly said. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. As long as you won't hurt me." His voice was calming, soothing and neutral. A trait well known for with his kind. The cat's ears twitched.

He crouched before the animal, now showing himself to be equal with the creature. The cat remained still. He smiled, trying to reassure further he was no threat. The beast cocked its head, Taurus did the same. The beast snorted, clearly not amused by the exchange. The boy near laughed, but didn't out of respect.

"Do you live around here?" he asked. "Do you have a family? Were you hunting tonight? Catch anything good?"

The boy knew he would receive no answer, but continued to ask regardless. It wasn't often he was granted a chance to speak with someone other than his family. Even if it was a wild animal. The cat's ears pricked up once more, with a quick jerk it looked past the boy. With a quiet hiss, the beast leapt back into the direction it came from. Taurus quickly realized he was not alone.

"Imekari, why are you out so late?" a soothing voice asked, not a hint of anger in it. Taurus froze. He was not afraid of the animal, but he was certainly afraid now.

"I-I was just…" he lowered his head. "I needed some fresh air…"

"Couldn't sleep, my little Adaar?" she asked stepping closer to her son. "Still, I wish you wouldn't wander late at night."

"I am sorry, Mamma." He cringed, he didn't like it when she called him by his true name. "Are you angry?"

"No, my dearest." She shook her head. Taurus turned and looked up into the pale, stone like face of the woman who birthed him. He had long ago been told if he was born within the Qun, he never would have known her under any other description. "Just concerned."

"I am sorry… my head was hurting again…" he murmured to his feet. His mother stepped forward, with her scarred hand she began gently rubbing her son's scaly forehead. A sight which would have made any fully-fledged Qunari cringe.

"I know, my little one." She soothed. "Come, let us return home. We are not safe here, not anymore." She took her boys hand and led him back to the house.

"Mamma… how did you know I was here?" he looked up. Her lip twitched. Taurus had never seen his parent's smile, another price that came with the life they were born into. But their eyes and certain movements would sometimes betray their feelings.

"No, little Ash did not tell me." Her voice still neutral. "I was out this night on my own. I noticed someone sneak from their bedroom, and come this way." She looked down to him. "You soon won't be able to do that, you know little Adaar."

"I know." He sighed. "And I will have to use a Sata-kas… just like Pa."

"You do not want to learn how to fight?" above her eye twitched. "Why is that little one?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone… ever… why do I have to fight?"

"Because, little Adaar, we have to survive. Someday you will learn, our kind are not welcome. I do not wish to hurt anyone either, my little Imekari. But… it is in my nature. I am Saarebas."

"You don't have to be." He stopped. "I chose my name, Pa chose his. We don't have to be dangerous."

"Little one," she turned to him, eyes of stone. "Your father may call himself by another name, but he was always be Arvaarad. And now, we are both Tal Vashoth. These titles will follow us to the beyond. They are not our name, they are who we are. Just as you, are my little Adaar."

"I don't want to be your 'fire thrower', Mamma." He pouted.

"You will always be the fire in my life." She did not hug her child, but kneelt down and placed her forehead against his.

"I don't want to be dangerous…" he frowned.

"I know." She nodded. "But, it is who we are. It is all we know. As long as no one disturbs us, we won't have to be. This, my child, is a luxury."

"I know…" he sighed in defeat.

"I apologies, my child, for the life you will live… will forever be hard." Her eyes went distant. "But, it is a life your father and I chose for you both, and it is a better one… Trust in me."

Taurus's eyes lingered on the hollow shells sprouting from his mother's forehead. Then down to the deep scars upon her lips. He shivered, in another life, this fate would have befallen little Ash.

"Are you cold, little Adaar?"

"No, Mamma." He shook his head.

"Then let us return, before your father awakens to see empty cots."

"Mamma?" Taurus pulled his mother's hand back, for just a moment.

"Yes, little one?"

"Can I hear the story of how you and Papa fled the Antaam?"

"Little one, do you not tire of hearing this story?" her lip twitched.

"Never." He grinned, a sight no doubt frightening to his Qunari race. "I like hearing how brave you both were."

"Brave, foolish… and tired of certainty…" her hollow voice almost sounded heavy. "Very well. But, it is a long story."

"I don't mind." He pulled his mother along.

The two walked in unison that night, returning to their temporary house. A mother Tal Vashoth, and a Saarebas no less, held the hand of her young wide-eyed child. She retold the story that night, of a dangerous venture. One that started out as rebellion, a rebellion against the torture and pain of a life the two Qunari knew only of. And eventually, grew into something more. Qunari are not designed for love, people believe. They are only designed for killing.

And yet, that young Kossith never had a dangerous bone in his body. Sadly, fate holds different paths for everyone. Taurus Adaar's path, would lead him to somewhere, beyond dangerous.

What's that? You wish to hear that story? I'm sorry my dearest one, but that is a story…. For another night.

**A/N:**

**Based in the Dragon Age Universe, some time before the Blight and the Breach. The main character is the Kossith Inquisitor as a child. **

**Just a little something I came up with on the train this morning. I have no idea about the origin story for Inquisitors in the game, but I thought of this story and kind of just rolled with it. Taurus will probably be an Inquisitor I play as. Hope people like it :) **

**Ash is a Qunari word for 'to seek'. I figure in another life Ash would become the Inquisitor, but in this play through it is Taurus who witnesses the Breach. If Ash was born in the Qun and wasn't a Seerabas I would dear say she would become a Tallis (due to her inquisitive nature)**


	2. Qunari Do Not Dance

**_Qunari Do Not Dance_**

_What's that? _

_You wish to hear another story? About the Kossith Taurus?_

_Well, alright. Maybe one more..._

Music echoed through the stone walls that made up the mighty castle. Laughter and merrymaking only seemed to add to the noise that danced about the halls. Noise, that's what it was. Especially for one who wasn't accustomed to such 'activities'. Still, it didn't seem all that unpleasant. If anything, the idea of it all was… thrilling.

Alone in his room, the Inquisitor stood with his back against the door. He stared down to the large bed, custom made to suit his giant frame. Never in his entire life, did Taurus own something so magnificent. How could he, when all he ever knew was travelling? He hadn't ever a place to call a home. How strange that in a time so ruthless, he might have finally found one.

The oxmen scratched his bare and beyond muscled chest. He snorted as his eyes landed once more on the ensemble he was to be presented in. A black tunic, with red ruffled sleeves and a tight collar, fashioned with golden buttons and swirls. He recalled mentioning buttons would be easier, otherwise the shirt would get caught over his large horns. And to finish his outfit off, matching black pants and boots. Josephine had mentioned it cost a pretty coin to have it made to fit his large frame, made by the lands best tailors. He ran a calloused hand through his spiky, snowy mane, all the while chewing his lip in thought.

"I am not wearing that…" he crossed his grey arms in protest.

Charming though the suit was, it did not suit the large man in the slightest. But then again, he had thought similar when he was practically forced to wear armour for the first time. Being a Kossith, shirts were not always enforced, especially when he was a child. It just seemed unnatural. He felt uncomfortable, like the fabric restricted him. Which, it practically did, considering not many tailored for his size. Still, he preferred to go shirtless about the Keep. Much to the discomfort of some of the inhabitants. Apparently, a shirtless Qunari was a beyond pleasing sight, or so Bull would claim.

His pointed ears perked up when he heard the polite tap on his door. Knocking was a strange custom, something that was never needed amongst his family.

"It's open." He said, without so much as taking his eyes off the cloth on his bed.

"Maker man! Don't you believe in shirts?" the suave voice asked in a tone both amused and startled.

"I am wearing pants, am I not?" Taurus chuckled. "Can I help you Dorian?"

He turned his head to greet his Tevinter friend. Friend, such an odd term used by his race. Especially when aimed at a _bas_, a _Saarebas_ no less. But, such things mattered not to the gentle hearted Kossith.

He took in his friend's appearance. White and black tunic, fine make and ruffled in the collar and sleeves. His curled moustache combed to perfection. Taurus found facial hair odd, especially when shaped. His father had a slight goatee, but it drew that way, it wasn't on purpose. He wondered why someone would intentionally make their hair shape in such a peculiar way.

"Like what you see?" Dorian did a slight twirl, all the while smirking that teasing smile he often did. Taurus chuckled.

"Good enough to eat, little _bas_." He fashioned a mock growl. A joke he had come to enjoy with his companions, especially Sera and Varric.

"Now, I thought you only at elves?" Dorian raised his eyebrow. "Regardless, I was sent by Seeker Leliana to make sure you were ready… which, apparently you are not." He shot a disapproving look to the clothes laid out on the bed. "At least, I hope. You might give some of the guests an awful fright, otherwise."

Taurus did not laugh, rather his head turned to glare once more to the ridiculous clothes.

"I do not understand why we are doing this." he shrugged. "Would it not be more… strategic, to spend our resources on supplies. Rather than a…" he tried to remember the word. "Party."

Dorian laughed slightly then approached the Kossith leader. Taurus couldn't help but recall how several months ago no one would have dared such a feat. Even Bull seemed cautious of his presumed employer, given how little he knew about Taurus and his history. Having others not fear him, was a nice change.

"You have been spending too much time with Miss Pentaghast." Dorian raised an eyebrow. "I think her practical nature has rubbed off on you."

His grey cheeks darkened slightly, though Taurus was unsure why.

"I am Qunari by blood." He smirked. "It is in my nature to be… practical."

"Now, you and I both know that is untrue." Dorian smiled. "If I may be so bold-"

"Asking permission?" Taurus smirked. "That's a first."

"And, my point is made." The mage smiled. "Our ancestry may be set in stone, but our future has yet to be written."

"You sound like Leliana." Taurus snorted in amusement.

"And you are wasting time." Dorian lifted the red and black velvet up for inspection. "As interesting an experience it would be, I would rather not dress you… not without having you buy me dinner of course."

"Why must I wear it?" the Kossith pouted. "I will look like a fool."

"More than usual?"

"You know… I sometimes miss you flinching in my presence." He grinned. "Made being respected a rule, rather than a guideline."

Dorian practically thrusted the tunic at the oxmen, who caught it rather awkwardly. Being so hulking, it was often hard for Taurus to be gentle or graceful. He sometimes missed his days as a nimble child. He immediately threw the clothes back onto the bed, as if it were a deadly snake that would kill him. Dorian nearly laughed at the display.

"I will let the others know you will be out soon… better not make Vivienne wait." Dorian's words caused a grimace to form on the Inquisitors face. "That horned woman is more frightening than you or Bull put together." He chuckled as he headed for the door.

"Fine…" Taurus sighed.

"And for love of Andraste… comb your hair." Dorian tsked as he left.

Taurus stood once more as stone, staring down at the enemy laid out before him. He wondered how the _bas_ would react, should he arrive wearing only pants. Maybe shoes as well, he thought. A low growl grew in his throat.

"I am not wearing it…"

…

The Kossith Inquisitor sluggishly dragged his booted feet along the ground. He tried to buy as much time before he was forced to enter the hall. He patted his hair down, which jumped back up in protest. He huffed, he doubted his hair would be important when his horns seemed to scream out 'look at me'.

Taurus pulled on his collar. The damned thing itched like poison oak on skin. He wanted to tear it apart, which wouldn't have been too difficult. Then he recalled how happy Josephine had been when she purchased the outfit for him, he wouldn't be so disrespectful as to destroy it. His parents taught him gratitude, he wasn't some savage after all.

His face morphed into a scowl. Evidently, he felt like a savage dressed up to amuse his masters. How odd, that in this instance he was higher up in society than most attending this event. In his time as Inquisitor, the lands had eventually learned to respect his authority. Not many were happy, but they obliged nonetheless.

"You look uncomfortable." A whispery voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"That's because I am." Taurus chuckled.

Out from a shadowy corner, the small blonde boy stepped into view. It seemed like not so long ago, such an act made the Kossith warrior's skill crawl. Now, it was just a normal occurrence. One he neither feared nor despised. The boy was dressed in his usual clothes, only now he didn't wear his ratty hat. His clear eyes stared up to Taurus, curious as they always were.

"Are you not excited?" Cole asked in his usual echoed voice. "The others are. They have been looking forward to this night, for some time."

"Have you?" Taurus asked with a smile. Cole looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I have. Yes." He eventually nodded. "I like to see the others happy. It makes me… happy." He looked almost unsure of the word.

"It makes me happy, also." Taurus nodded. "It isn't often they can enjoy themselves."

"I think you should enjoy yourself, as well." Cole said as he tilted his head. "Though you look uncomfortable, are you happy?"

Taurus thought for a moment. The word had always felt so foreign to him. All his life, he never fully understood the emotion. His parents claimed they were happy, but nothing in their expressions made him think they spoke the truth. His thoughts fell on his memories of little Ash, his sweet sister. She seemed to be happy, something that followed her as she grew. Taurus was more inclined to question his emotions, scared they would somehow betray him. A typical Qunari fear, he thought bitterly.

"I cannot say." He eventually shrugged. "Perhaps, one day I will be able to answer that question."

"I hope so." Cole said, he flashed his usual attempt at a smile.

Perhaps this was why Taurus had come to feel somewhat kindred with this boy. It was if the spirit who inhabited him was the only being who understood the confusion Taurus endured from time to time. How odd, he thought, that he should feel connected with a spirit. Of all things.

Before Taurus had a chance to say something further, Cole vanished. The room felt as it once was. As if the boy had never arrived. Never existed. This made Taurus pity Cole, though he wasn't sure why.

Onward Taurus walked until he reached the gallant halls doors. He stopped for a moment, allowing his breathing to steady. His heart raced, though he wasn't sure why. He felt this feeling before battle on occasion, usually when the fight seemed hopeless. This wasn't a fight, so why did his heart race? Perhaps he would have felt at ease if he carried his axe with him. Though he doubted the noble _bas_ would have liked that.

"_Parshaara_." He ordered his emotions.

With a heavy sigh, the Kossith held his horned head high and opened the doors.

The room and all its occupants seemed to overwhelm him, for just a moment. The once plain hall was decorated extravagantly. The handy work of both Vivienne and Josephine, no doubt. The banisters where dressed in lovely red and golden silk. The curtains were a deep purple, to match the trimming on the table clothes. Though the sight was pleasing, Taurus couldn't help but think it a bit much.

Many heads turned to bow humbly in respect as he entered the loud room. The music continued to play, and several of the party dwellers seemed to swirl and move to it. Taurus wondered if this was what people called 'dancing'. He thought they looked funny. But happy, regardless.

"You scrub up nice!" a bright voice bounced inside his head, as an arm leaned against his side. He looked down to the blonde elf and smiled. She looked rather pleasant, he couldn't help but think. She was dressed in a lavender dress, her hair combed to some extent. She looked up and scowled. "Not a word horn head."

"I said nothing." He chuckled as she jabbed him in the ribs to silence his chuckles.

"Well good!" she smirked. "So what you think of all this?"

Taurus looked around. He noticed some of his companions faces amongst the crowed. He spied Varric, dressed handsomely as ever, chatting amongst some of the guests. Spinning another one of his tall tales no doubt. Josephine and Vivienne, both dressed as regal as ever, seemed to be discussing something of an amusing nature to Blackwall. Who, carried a rather large platter of food. Even to a Kossith's standards.

"It all seems…" he tried to find the words to describe how it all made him feel. "Normal?"

"Ha." Sera snorted. "That's one way to put it."

She patted him on the arm, then left the oxmen to his thoughts. She skipped over to a table, where the sole inhabitant was scoffing down various baked goods. Iron Bull looked up and smiled to Taurus. Who in turn, scowled at the Qunari. He had noticed Bull was not dressed according to the party's standards, rather he wore a simple fur vest. Taurus wished he was granted that same luxury. He noticed many people avoided eye contact with Bull. Taurus immediately thought he had to dress this way in order to make the other people feel at ease. The idea annoyed him slightly.

Solas stood towards the wall adjacent to the one Taurus had claimed. The bald elf dressed rather plain, but still more extravagant than he normally wore. The elf looked about as comfortable as Taurus felt, and no doubt looked. Solas noticed the Kossith's attention and nodded towards him. Taurus smiled in reply.

"You look very handsome." A flowery voice complimented. Taurus looked down to the red head. It wasn't every day one was granted the opportunity to admire her hair, considering the Seeker barely removed her hood. This night must have been special. She didn't wear her usual uniform either, instead she fashioned a deep blue dress.

"I feel like a fool." He tugged on his leather belt.

"Well, you don't look it." Leliana smiled.

"I am sure." He grunted. "People are easier to read, than they like to think. I can see the judgement in their eyes. They are laughing at me, mocking me for trying to be something I am apparently not." He felt anger rise in his stomach. Shame.

"Do you see mockery in my eyes?"

Taurus looked once more to the Orlesian Seeker. Her clear blue eyes seemed tired, hardened. She looked sad, like the world had ended for her a long time ago. But, not a single trace of mockery could be seen. Her smile though was often fake, this night spoke with honesty.

"No, Seeker. I do not." He smiled.

"Good." She nodded, her eyes returning to the crowd. She seemed intent on finding something. Of what, Taurus couldn't be certain.

Taurus watched with curiosity as the people talked and laughed, danced and sung. It came so naturally to them, he couldn't help but envy how easy this all was to some.

He noticed a tall woman, dressed in velvet red. Her dress seemed simple, and yet far more appealing than the others Taurus has noticed. The trimming was both black and gold, and she wore lace gloves. Her outfit seemed to match his own, he wondered if Josephine had planned this. That woman assumed much, but wasn't often wrong. He cocked his head as he focused on the gloves. They didn't seem practical, and yet it was apparently a fashionable choice. He continued to admire the woman. Many would think she seemed plain in comparison to others, but to Taurus, she stood out amongst all around her. This confused the Kossith.

Her black hair was pinned back, as opposed to how it normally spiked out in protest to being tamed. Her usual braid appeared to be missing that night, which explained why it seemed slightly longer. He always liked her hair, it reminded him of his mothers. His mother from time to time would allow her silvery hair to grow long, but would soon enough cut it once more. Another thing the women had in common.

She had once told him that she had long, beautiful flowing rivers of black locks. When he asked why she cut it off, she smiled grimly and said it wasn't practical. A warrior, in all aspects. He couldn't help but wonder if his father would have liked her, even if she was a _bas_.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Leliana asked with a smile. "Or maybe ask for a dance?"

"Qunari don't dance." He grunted in reply, slightly annoyed he had been watched.

"But you are not Qunari." Leliana smirked, a rare act from the normally hardened woman. This night was indeed special.

"Perhaps." He shrugged, the fabric swished as he did so.

"So why not speak to her?"

Taurus watched with a somewhat saddened heart as he took notice on who spoke with the warrior woman. A blonde man, dressed in cotton and silk with fur trimming, practical like the man was. A man whom Taurus hadn't a chance in comparing. It was obvious human women found looks more important than character, and Cullen had both in high numbers. Who would choose a Kossith over him? Oxmen, were not all that appealing.

"Because." He said bluntly. "She can do better."

Leliana sighed, a small smile touched her lips.

"You remind me of someone." She said peacefully. "Why is it, all the good ones doubt themselves?"

"Is that what your people call a rhetorical question?" Taurus asked with a frown.

"Somewhat." She chuckled. "You remind me of someone, in more ways than one it would seem."

Taurus wondered who he reminded her off. She had mentioned many times she travelled with a Qunari during the Blight. But, it couldn't be the Sten of her stories that was alike to Taurus. Sten, or now rather the Arishok, was a man of the Qun. Something Taurus never was or would be.

"Who do I remind you of?" he finally asked.

Leliana's eyes seemed to continue to search for something or someone. She scanned the crowed of people. Finally, her eyes lit up and a grin spread to her cheeks. Taurus followed her gaze. A man, with thick raven hair and dressed in deep blue, stood by one of the halls windows. Taurus could not see his face, for he wore a mask just as some of the other partiers wore. Even still, he could see the man light up as he too noticed the Seeker.

Leliana turned to Taurus. For a moment, Taurus thought she looked younger. Happier. As if she was in a time when the world didn't seem hopeless. He wondered, if this was what true happiness looked like.

"You remind me, of someone... dear to my heart."

"Your Kadan?" Taurus asked unsurely. This was the only word he knew that would sum up what she described. It was what his mamma and papa called each other. She smiled.

"I guess so." She turned to look to the masked stranger once more.

With that, the Seeker excused herself and rushed through the crowd. Taurus watched with great curiosity as she reached the far side of the room. Leliana leapt into the man's arms, embracing him as if she feared he would vanish.

His eyes averted away from the Seeker and her companion, feeling it not his place to watch. Rather, he searched once more for the woman in red. It didn't take long, she had barely moved from her original place. Sighing heavily, Taurus tried to flatten his spikey white hair, then made sure his clothes were presentable. As presentable as a Kossith in human fashion might seem.

With a purposeful stride, he made his way throw the crowd. He bowed his head respectfully as people addressed him. Several of the nobles wished to make small talk, which he politely declined. They seemed somewhat flattered that he had excused himself, clearly not expecting someone of such acclaim to be polite. Or rather, someone of his race to act that way.

It felt like a year had passed by the time he reached the woman. His heart continued to thump, as if his death was just a stone's throw away. Cullen noticed Taurus and bowed.

"Ah, Inquisitor." He addressed, proper and respectful as ever. One of the reasons Taurus liked him. Despite his past with Qunari and living as a Templar, Cullen held no ill will towards Bull or Taurus. Nor any mages, for that fact. "I hope you are enjoying the night."

"Indeed, I think I am." Taurus bowed. "Please, if you would excuse me, I have to speak with the Seeker." He spoke businesslike, feeling his tongue knew nothing better.

Cullen smiled and bowed once more. An act the man seemed to do frequently, a trait picked up in his time with the Chantry, no doubt. He casted Taurus a seemingly knowing look, then made his exit. This allowed Taurus's attention to focus fully on the woman before him.

Cassandra looked up. Though she smiled. Taurus could see the discomfort in her eyes. He smiled as he took in the sight of her beauty. Unlike most of the woman there, she did not wear makeup. Her cheek's scar shone proudly on her slender face. A scar, Taurus was curious the origin of. She never wished to speak on the matter, so he never pressed. Though, he always found it a very attractive feature on her face. Not that he didn't find the rest of her face appealing. He couldn't help but feel the need to chuckle, surely his ancestors would feel disturbed to know such a fact.

"Is something the matter, Inquisitor?" Cassandra asked, worry in her voice as a frown touched her forehead.

"No!" Taurus near shouted as he realised he might have been staring. "I just um…." Words failed him.

Cassandra seemed to fidget with her hands, Taurus wondered if she was uncomfortable or nervous. He hoped for the latter, as it meant he wasn't a complete fool. He often found speaking with the Seeker frustrating, as it wasn't hard to upset her. Something he had regretfully done from time to time. Though, with time Cassandra seemed to warm up to the Kossith's blunt sense of humour.

"You look lovely." He finally said. "No, that is inadequate. What is the term your people use? Beautiful? Radiant?" he pulled on his collar, feeling foolish once more.

"In most cases, both can be accepted as a compliment." She blushed slightly. "Thank you, Inquisitor. And you look rather dashing this evening."

"As opposed to going without a shirt?" he raised an eyebrow. "I am offended being half naked isn't considered to this events standards."

"Regardless, you do look handsome." she chuckled, a sound Taurus had come to enjoy. As rare as it was

"Not my choice, but I am glad I do not look foolish." He smiled. "I thank you, Seeker." He bowed humbly.

"Seems we were both roped into this." she nearly groaned. "You do not look foolish." She added with a smile. "I worry that I look more the fool. I don't think I have the… physique, for this type of dress…"

"That is false." Taurus said with a grin. "I think your… physique is perfect, Seeker."

Casandra blushed. A sight Taurus once thought impossible when it came to the stoic warrior. But as of late, the sight became more frequent. It seemed they both had a softer side, one only saved for certain people. Taurus felt honoured to be one of the lucky few.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she eventually asked.

"It is not something I would normally partake in… but, it seems to be alright." He shrugged. "Given the company I keep, it seems to more than alright."

"Not much of a party person, myself." Her eyes watched the other people, both with curiosity and embarrassment. "Despite having once been part of this life… I seem to have lost the knack for it."

"If it is not true to who you are, it can be easily forgotten." Taurus joined in watching the dancing. "Something my father taught me."

"He is a wise man." Cassandra smiled.

Taurus had to resist the urge to correct her. He was a wise man.

"You know, I find this more terrifying than fighting a dragon." She chuckled.

"I find that hard to believe." Taurus smirked. "Thinking you fear anything is indeed difficult to understand. Given how forceful you were the day we met."

"You will never let that go, will you?" Cassandra frowned, though she seemed amused.

"Nope. I think you still owe me for holding a sword to my throat. Not many have done so and survived, you are very fortunate."

"Am I now?" she chuckled. "You still think you could have defeated me?"

"Seeker, I do not think… I know." He grinned.

"You are very cocky, Inquisitor."

"It comes with the job."

The two stood in silence for a few moments. Content with watching the others dance. Taurus noticed sadness pass over Cassandra's face. He wondered what she was thinking about, but decided against asking.

"Would you care to… dance?" he asked, confidence vanished.

"I… I don't dance." Casandra shook her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Neither do I." he smiled as he presented his hand.

Cassandra hesitated for a moment. She looked at the large grey hand unsurely. Then after a moment of contemplation, she took it. Taurus smiled as her hand met with his.


End file.
